


Overheating

by bashfulwalrus



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Cute, Funny, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Roadtrip, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, The Doors - Freeform, baz being a smug bastard, get a room, simon losing his shit, unbuttoning a shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulwalrus/pseuds/bashfulwalrus
Summary: Rainbow Rowell posted this excerpt of Wayward Son on the 4th of July:And for a moment, I can see it: The three of us, speeding down some abandoned motorway- no, highway- in an old convertible. I'm driving. We're all wearing sunglasses. We're listening to the Doors, and Baz is complaining about it. But he's got his shirt unbuttoned to his navel, so I'm not complaining about anything. The sky is huge and blue and full of lens flare. America...And I was inspired to elaborate on that scene.-Or, the one where Baz unbuttons his shirt to his navel and Simon loses his shit.





	Overheating

There they are. Cruising down Route 86, southern America, the sky full of lens flare, motor purring smoothly under them. Simon, for the first time in a long time, is full of optimism. Not a care in the world. But then Baz decides that despite the roof being down and wind whipping past them, it’s still too hot outside. 

“As if the Doors weren’t insufferable enough, now this weather,” Baz groans. 

“Hey, this weather is nice,” Penny argues from the backseat. “You’re just not used to it because as a child you spent all your time in your family’s cold, dark mansion.”

“Yeah, my childhood years are definitely the reason I’m overheating, not at all the fact that it’s almost 90 degrees outside,” Baz snaps. 

Penny frowns and Simon lays a tentative hand on Baz’s wrist. “Penny, you know Baz is just irritable because he’s a vampire and can’t handle the sunlight.”

“Oh, sod off you two with your theories. I’m hot because it’s hot outside, and that’s that.”

Penny shakes her head and laughs, and the three settle into comfortable silence. Simon sighs contently, the pain of losing his magic, the mage, and a lot of other things starting to lift off his shoulders for the first time. Penny was right (when isn’t she?)- a road trip was exactly what Simon needed. He feels at peace, grounded, focused- that is, until Baz begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

Simon swallows thickly, trying to keep his eyes on the road, but it’s bloody difficult when his attractive vampire boyfriend is stripping right next to him. He swerves slightly. 

“Simon!” Penny shouts. 

“What?”

“You’re going to kill us all!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles. He tries to focus on driving, but Baz is still unbuttoning his shirt- all the way to his naval?

He sneaks a glance to the side. Baz catches him, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Problem, Snow?”

“Nope, no problem.” His faces flushes and he accelerates a _little _too hard on the gas.__

____

____

Penny huffs from the back seat. “Baz, please button your shirt before Simon crashes our car.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Simon insists. 

He can feel Baz smiling smugly next to him. “Well I _was _enjoying the breeze, but if it’s necessary for our safety, I suppose I must.”__

____

____

But internally, Baz is flattered. Really flattered. Even on days like these he still can’t believe that Simon chose him, that he wants to be his terrible boyfriend. It’s hard to imagine and sometimes it takes little things- like Simon losing his shit when Baz undoes a couple buttons- for Baz to really believe it. For it to sink in. 

He starts reaching for his shirt when Simon stops him. “You don’t have to. Just- just leave it.” His eyes flicker briefly over to Baz’s, drop down, and then snap back to the road. He mumbles, “This is even worse than the jeans.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Baz smirks and looks back at the road, not missing the way Simon was biting his lip. “Well if you insist I leave it.”

“I insist.”

Penny makes a gagging sound from the backseat and Simon laughs. “I’d tell you two to get a room, but unfortunately that’s not an option right now.”

“Very unfortunate,” Baz agrees and Simon swats him with a stern frown, but the mischievous glint in his eyes gives him away. 

However, Simon feels his breathing quicken at just the thought of being alone in a room with Baz. They’d already been on the road for four days and finding alone time has been admittingly difficult. Baz has seemed patient as always, but that’s because he’s had years of practice, years of sharing a room and hiding his feelings. Self control is second nature to him. On the other hand, Simon discovered all this just a few months ago and is practically overwhelmed with all the sudden urges and desires he hasn’t let himself think about so far. His uncontrollable magic might be gone but these feelings are just as bad- bubbling up, threatening to spill over, filling his head with thoughts of kissing down Baz’s neck and pinning him down and making him reach up for him- and Simon curses under his breath as he feels the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. Not now. Not while operating a moving vehicle. 

Suddenly, a couple drops of rain come down, spotting his shirt. 

“It’s raining?” Penny whines. 

“Thank Merlin,” Simon mutters. 

“Guess you got your wish, Pitch,” Penny crosses her arms. “The sun is gone.”

“What a shame,” Baz drawls. “Guess I have to rebutton my shirt after all.”

As the car roof comes back up and the windshield wipers are switched on, Simon is simultaneously grateful yet disappointed at the loss of Baz’s chest, which won’t reappear until they’re locked in a hotel room somewhere, probably hours or even days from now. Simon pouts, looking out at the road and trying not to focus on Baz’s distracting presence next to him. He knows Baz is thinking the same thing, feeling the heat of Baz’s eyes weighing on him. Without thinking, he leans over and cranks up the radio dial. The Doors plays even louder, echoing against the caged walls of the car. 

Baz knocks his head back against the seat. “Seriously? When does this song even end?”

“Song? We’re playing the whole album,” Simon grins. 

Baz huffs. “Fine. But then I get to play my own music after. Real music.”

“What kind?”

“Some Linkin Park, maybe a little Nirvana.”

Simon nearly stops the car. “Are you serious? I thought you were into classical!”

“Are you really such an angsty teen?” Penny asks. 

“Yes. I am full of angst,” Baz deadpans. 

Simon and Penny burst out laughing, the music drowned out by giggles. “What? What’s so funny?” Baz demands. 

“ _I am full of angst, _” Simon imitates. _"I am Baz. Life isn’t fair and no one understands me." _____

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

“ _No Mom, this isn’t a phase, _” Penny laughs. “ _I am angst, this is who I am. _”____

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Simon struggles to catch his breath, trying to keep the wheel straight. Baz leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. “Fine. Laugh all you want.”

______ _ _

“Hey, we’re just joking,” Simon says once he’s under control. 

______ _ _

“Just joking, huh?” Baz raises an eyebrow, a trace of a smile on his lips. “Then should I tell Penny about your brief obsession with Ariana Grande?”

______ _ _

“My what?”

______ _ _

“I walked into our room that one time and your headphones came unplugged. It was one of her songs, no doubt about that.”

______ _ _

From the backseat, Penny snorts. 

______ _ _

“That- it wasn’t-“ Simon stutters. “Agatha had sent me those songs. She wanted me to listen to them!”

______ _ _

“I bet. Well I guess you can tell her you approve, because you seemed to _really _be enjoying them.”__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Simon’s face goes red. “It’s just- she hits high notes like no one else can.”

______ _ _

Baz can’t contain his laughter and Penny joins. “I guess you guys really are meant for each other,” she says. “With your absolute shite music taste and all.”

______ _ _

Simon allows himself to smile at that. He turns his head, locking eyes with Baz, who seems to be happy, genuinely happy, more so than he had ever been at Watford. 

______ _ _

“I guess we are, Penny.”

______ _ _

And they continued their road trip, until the rain cleared and the sun came out- but Baz’s shirt stayed buttoned this time.

______ _ _


End file.
